Litrenial Spirit Release
Overview Stages Stage I '''Description:''' Allows user to "Release" the energy of their soul, wrapping them in a protective aura of energy. Aswell as giving them a customized weapon, made from the energy of their spirit. '''Mechanics:''' Increases defense when in use, can be used for 5 minutes to start off with, and gives +1% defense. Defense increases by 1% each day, as well as gaining one more minute of use time for fifteen days. '''Gaining:''' To gain stage 1, user must focus on releasing the energy for fifteen days, and then they will fight a double of themselves that can release their soul within a mental plane, defeating this double is not the goal, the double is meant to help unlock Spirit Energy. Stage II '''Description:''' Allows user to change the state of their spirit energy from regular to "Destructive" or "Creative." '''Mechanics:''' Destructive spirit energy changes the aura of spirit energy around user to a state where it boosts attack damage by 2%, every day the boost increases by 2% for fifteen days. Creative spirit energy allows the user of it to change the energy into solid mass, starting at glass-resistance, then going to wood resistance after seven days, then stone after another seven. Creative and Destructive spirit energies cannot be used at the same time. '''Gaining:''' Fifteen days after gaining stage 1, the user will be able to start gaining these powers through intense training. Stage III '''Description:''' Allows user to "Resonate" their spirit energy. '''Mechanics:''' Allows the user to transmute their spirit energy so it gains the features of one type of matter and one type of energy. For instance: User transmutes their spirit energy with the properties of Rubber and Electricity, spirit energy can now cause electrical shock, and can keep kinetic energy efficiently. This is called a "Resonance" The material does not have to be a solid, for instance, it could be a gas, and the spirit energy would become like a gas. Spirit energy user can only have one resonance. After the spirit energy is transmuted, the user will become able to manipulate the form of their energy. To create a Resonance, user must have an understanding of what the material is composed of, and how the energy works. '''Gaining:''' Fifteen days after gaining stage 2, user will have to begin fusing Creative and Destructive energy, which is incredibly hard to do, and might take up to a month. Stage IV '''Description:''' Allows user to enhance their Creative and Destructive abilities. '''Mechanics:''' Allows user to change their Creative and Destructive forms into an Ability and a Form Change. This is incredibly difficult to master. The ability replaces Destructive, and form change replaces Creative. The ability will always have something in common with the energy part of the users resonence, such as: kinetic energy, the user gains the ability to cause objects they touch to spin, ect. The form change expends more energy the larger the creature is, and is limited to generally mundane things, nothing mythical. Unlocking this will boost the users soul energy to much larger proportions. '''Gaining:''' User will have to train intensively after unlocking stage three and drastically increase their soul energy. Stage V '''Description:''' Allows user to release the "Legend" of their soul. '''Mechanics:''' Allows user to unleash the very core essence of their soul, and use it as a power. This will cause them to embody a "Legend" so to speak, for example: If a person was exiled in their life, banished from their home, the Legend could entail them being unhealable as a downside, but say they also grew stronger from a painful experience, they could grow stronger from the more damage they recieved. This, is a legend, the final stage of Litrenial Spirit Release, the true release of the soul. '''Gaining:''' User will have to train beyond intensively, going into the depths of their existence itself, learn their flaws, their strengths, and then act out on that, amassing enough power in one moment to bring together their existence and release it. Known Users